Sidelines
by Vanilla Coated Love
Summary: 10. A fight between "just friends" and "something more".
1. Chapter 1

**Sidelines**

**by Vanilla Coated Love**

_A fight between "just friends" and "something more"._

* * *

><p>It was late in the afternoon when she went over, my idiotic best friend.<p>

"Hey." She said, her head down, when I opened the door.

I've known Mikan for a very long time now, and I know what that 'Hey.' meant. I didn't say anything, though. I just stepped aside from my door and let her in. She made her way to my dorm's sofa and sat there, putting her hands to her face.

And just like that…

She started to cry.

I heaved a sigh, sat right next to her and said, "Tell me."

I sound like I don't care but I do. I really do. I'm just not good with expressing them that much.

She didn't budge, she just continued to sob.

"C'mon," I said, "It can't be that bad. Failed Math again, didn't you?"

She shook her head.

"You were late and got detention." I joked.

"No." I heard her say in between her sobs.

"Ah, you had a fight with your bastard of a boyfriend."

She looked up at me. I knew it, I told her not to go out with him but she still did. Because… what was her term again? Right. She felt the freakin' butterflies. The thing about this idiot is that… she goes on head first. Not minding anything or everyone. She was excited. He got the brunette under his spell. The nerve of that-

"No."

I stared at her, not quite sure with what I've heard, "What?"

"We didn't fight."

It was only now that I realized how serious she sounded.

Something's not right.

Definitely not right.

She took a deep breath, as tears continued to escape from her eyes.

Mikan avoided my gaze, "I'm pregnant."

This girl would never joke about something like this. "Mikan," She closed her eyes when I said her name, getting ready for a lecture, "That's…that's-"

"I know, I know!" She stood, frustrated with herself. "We went to this party a couple of weeks ago and...and"

"Damn." I hissed.

She ran her hand through her hair, agitated, "Don't. Please, Natsume. Don't" She sank down to the floor.

She's pregnant.

My eighteen year old best friend is pregnant.

"I might not get to graduate on time." She murmured.

I just sat there, watching her, not really sure on what I should do next. "Where is he?"

She looked away, "I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?" My voice starting to rise.

She couldn't stop shaking, as if it was so cold, "I told him a few days ago, and I went to visit him yesterday…and he's just… gone."

"He _left_?"

"You're not helping! Natsume, I came to _you_. I don't know where else to go. . I admit, what I did was wrong but…"

Please, don't let her say it.

With her hand on her belly she said, "I don't regret any of it. I just need somebody there for me, I need my best friend."

Our eyes met. Her brown eyes and my crimson ones.

"I need you."

I remembered the times that we spent together. How I was always there for her and vice versa. When I was her partner for the winter dance a year ago, after her date bailed on her. How I watched as she dated guys and had her heart broken. Like right now.

I knelt down to the floor where she was sitting, lifted her chin. "Okay." I kissed her forehead, it might be a friendly gesture to her…but to me… it wasn't. "Everything's going to be okay. We'll figure something out."

_Best friend._

"Thank you." She whispered.

_That's all I'll ever be._

Maybe, just maybe, someday, she'll realize it. But for now, I'll stay on the sidelines.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan's point of view on the next chapter. :)<strong>

**-VCL 2:00 PM 10/2/11**


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Maya requested a sequel so here it is. :)**

* * *

><p>I was a coward.<p>

I was so sure that he'll always be there for me, beside me, with me. But now…it's too late. Everything's too late. He was my best friend, you know. Always there for me, being supportive and all. When I had problems I'd go straight to him, the owner of those crimson eyes.

Did I ever tell you the time back when we were in high school my date stood me up at the last minute? And look who came…I'll tell you who.

Natsume.

He was my, as they call it, 2 AM buddy. Whatever time of the day it is, he'll be there.

I just wished I were too.

Did I take advantage of him? I didn't. I just played dumb.

They said that we'd make a good couple. I thought of that too. I thought of that almost everyday since sophomore year in high school. And I also thought that it would be impossible for him to have feelings for me. That's why I did my best to ignore my emotions.

I ignored love.

And now, years later, I learned that… one must never ignore love. It is the most powerful thing in the world, so they say.

I tried my best not to cry that morning when I scanned the mail.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

I turned to face my eight year old son, the one I had when I was only eighteen. I forced a smile and said, "Uncle Natsume's getting married."

His wedding.

Natsume's wedding.

I put the invitation down on the table. Be strong Mikan. You have be happy for him.

Natsume was there the day Akito, my son, was born. He was there when I needed to buy diapers and milk for my baby, was the one who taught him how to ride the bike. See? My 2 AM buddy.

Akito looked up at me and held my hand, "Does this mean Uncle Natsume won't be my daddy anymore?"

He never was, Akito. He never was.

_Best friends._

_That's all we'll ever be._

I did nothing, that's what I did. I only watched from the sidelines.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Because there are times when we don't get our fairy tale endings... we just have reality.<strong>

**-VCL**


End file.
